Protective Custody
by Fangrules
Summary: Dylan Walker is one of the most notorious gang members in New York. When his long-time girlfriend offers to help put him away she's pushed into protective custody with her young son. When you're stuck in a safe house with a mysterious officer, feelings are bound to develop - but can you have a relationship with the man sworn to give his life to save you from your past?
1. Chapter 1

"Mamma?" Rixon toddled into the room, one hand sleepily rubbing at his eyes.

"Hey, baby." I smile down at him as he scrambles onto the bed amongst the mess of clothes, pictures and other various items.

I shove another pile of neatly folded clothes into the backpack, trying to compact my entire life into that small bag.

"Where we goin?" he enquires, setting his large blue doe eyes on me.

_This is why I'm doing it. He deserves a life_. Smiling reassuringly at him, I run my fingers through his thick chestnut curls. "We're going on holiday tomorrow, honey. It's going to be lots of fun I promise."

His bright blue eyes widen with excitement while a toothy smile breaks across his face. "Daddy comin'?"

I bite my lip. How do you tell a three year old that his dad's not coming because you're _running from him_? I settle for a simple answer that I know he won't question – much. "Daddy has to work."

His bottom lip sticks out but he nods.

There's a knock on the door and I freeze, my blood running cold and my heart rate picking up. If it was him then that was the end. I'd spent the better part of six months planning for this day, gathering as much information as I could without becoming suspicious because that's all I would need, more observation. Stiffly I pick Rixon up, cradling him against me as I go to the door. Swallowing the nervous lump developing in my throat I compose myself and open the door.

I almost cry out in relief when instead of a mop of golden hair and blue eyes identical to Rixon's I find myself face to face with a beaming woman with light brown hair pulled up in a tight bun and gold-flecked green eyes. Dylan's one and only sister-in-law "Hey Max." She greets enthusiastically.

Loosening my grip on Rixon I smile at Sophie, "Hey."

"Hi hi!" Rixon waves enthusiastically giving his usual greeting.

Sophie gasps and plucks him from my grip, "How's my favourite nephew?" Sophie coos, rubbing her nose against his making him giggle.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Zack were out of town?"

She shakes her head as she bounces Rixon up and down earning shrieks of laughter. "He had some…work to deal with." She says carefully sending a chill down my spine. "Anyway, I just stopped by to see my little man and tell you we're having a get together tomorrow night!"

I force myself to smile because she can't know I don't plan on being here tonight much less tomorrow.

"Ok, you're place?" I enquire conversationally going through the trials of acting like nothing had changed since the last time I'd seen her.

"Yep!" Right then her phone lets out a shrill ring and with a sigh she hands Rixon back to me. She doesn't even glance at the screen before she gives me an apologetic look. "I have to head. Sorry. I'll come by tomorrow morning and we can go shopping ok?"

I nod, clinging to my son so I don't throw my arms around her and squeeze her as tight as I can. Five years these people have been my family, Sophie was my best friend and I felt my stomach churn at the prospect of leaving them all and betraying them. But I had to do it, for me, for my _son_.

As soon as she's gone, I shut the door and take a deep breath as Rixon dashes into his room to play with his toys.

I return to packing and once I've stuffed four changes of clothes for each of us, a handful of Rix's baby pictures, toiletries and a few snacks for him to pick on if he got hungry. I can hear Rix playing with his cars in his room, his blue door with his name printed in bubbles that I'd painted when he was born slightly ajar.

Making sure he was staying there for the time being I clicked my door shut and slid under the bed, popping out the square I'd cut in the board. I unclipped a few of the springs, nicking my fingers a few times before I managed to grab hold of a corner of the manila folder I'd put there months ago, carefully adding what I could to it. I clipped the springs back in place and wedged the board where it was supposed to be. pushing the folder out I wiggled from under the bed, careful not to let anything drop when I pick it up. I push it in the bag as deep as it can go and zip it up.

Once my things are packed I knock on Rix's door to get his toys packed and ready. "Honey bear." I poke my head into his room to find him making car noises and running around the room with his trusty bearCocoatucked under his arm.

He doesn't notice me at first and nearly runs straight into my legs.

My hands shoot out to catch him before he does and his head snaps up. "Hi Mamma! I pwayin!" He announces, holding the little blue race car out for my inspection.

"I see." I hum, "Do you want to choose some toys to play with in the park?"

"We go to da pawk?" He gasps, jumping up and down in excitement.

I smile fondly and nod.

"Yay!" He squeals and dashes for the cupboard to pull out his green backpack. He runs around the room, picking up a handful of this and a handful of that to drop in the the seat of honour on top of the pile. He sticks his tongue out in concentration when he tries to force the zipper shut.

I laugh and help him close it then coax him into a pair of green and blue trainers that light up whenever he steps. I tie a jacket to his back like I would any other time we went out (I'd made a habit of packing in a certain way on a day to day basis so no one would question the items when the time came to leave) and pull a Thomas the Tank Engine cap over his thick curls.

He has to crane his neck to look up at me and even then I can only see a sliver of sparkling blue beneath the cap.

"Come on, monster, let's get going." He follows me into my bedroom which is now completely spotless, the usual slight rumple to the sheets and dirty clothes in the hamper. Nothing out of the ordinary. I hadn't even taken anything out of the drawers or cupboard that would be noted instantly. Things like my favourite jacket and a worn out once-black-now-grey shirt that I'd had since I was fourteen were still in their usual place. Of course I hated to have to leave them behind but I knew it was necessary.

Once my hoodie is pulled on with my backpack in one hand and Rix's hand in clasped in the other.

I lock the apartment behind me and casually make my way from the top floor to the lobby and out the revolving door. Rix greeted Paul – the doorman and one if Dylan's men – as usual and I chatted briefly with him before getting in a taxi, telling them central park because I knew Paul had specific instructions to keep tabs on where we went. Oh the joys of being the property and mother of the son of a gang leader. We reach central park in no time at all and Rix instantly starts tugging me along.

"How about we get some ice-cream?" I suggest following the plan I'd carefully constructed. We never left the apartment without an extra set of eyes watching us in case of danger. I knew I had to lose that extra pair of eyes.

The ice-cream truck is stationed directly in front of the police station just as it has been every single day for years. I get Rix his ice-cream with sprinkles and chocolate, hoping to keep him busy long enough that he didn't notice where we were going.

He is absolutely adorable when he's trying to walk and eat food at the same time. He sticks his tongue out but it never seems to reach the ice-cream like it moves away from him with each step.

The balloon vendor is just an apartment down from the station and I lead Rix over. I pay for a handful of shiny blue and green balloons (Rix's favourite colours) while Rix still concentrates on licking his ice-cream which is streaming down his hands. I'm careful to keep track on our appointed eyes – he doesn't stray very far and if you know what to look for he stands out like a sore thumb. Dark shades, black jeans, washed out I HeartNew Yorkshirt. Trying way too hard to blend in. I pretend to preoccupy myself with digging around for a wipe for Rixon while waiting for my distraction. Just as I pull out a wipe a young boy about six with a tangle of brown hair darts over, eyes wide at the rainbow of balloons.

I go down to his height, handing him the whole bunch.

He gapes at me in shock when I pull out a Thomas the Tank Engine cap from the bag, placing it on his head. Then while he's still trying to grasp my 'generosity' I pick Rix up and disappear into the alley running out onto the other street. I then duck into a clothing store and hide at the very back, pulling a few shirts of the rack and tugging Rix into the change room before he even realises we've moved.

"Mamma?" Rixon cocks his head to the side in question, his soggy ice-cream cone still gripped in his hand.

"Let's play dress up." I hold up a purple halter neck and wiggle it. "What do you think? Would mamma look nice?"

He wrinkles his nose and shakes his head, "Uh-uh."

We play our little 'game' for an hour until I'm sure there's no way that they could still be in the general vicinity. They've probably gone on to search a wider radius and maybe even call Dylan. I doubt it though, they won't involve him until they're absolutely certain we're gone. I'm hoping they'll assume we've been kidnapped it'll make it much easier. I take off Rix's cap and replace it with a red one, I then cover his backpack with a black slipcover and to the same with mine. I pack the jacket I'd been wearing, and untie Rix's jacket from the backpack.

I bring out the fiery red wig I'd stashed and pull that on along with a black beret.

When as much as can be changed right there has been we leave the store, ducking back down the alley to come up next to the station. Taking a deep breath and grasping Rix's hand we make out way inside, my backpack suddenly feeling like it weighs a ton.

This is it. there's no going back.

**What yah fink! I like it! tell me your thoughts. **

**Ten reviews? Please? Please? Please?**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	2. Chapter 2

The second I step through the doors my eyes instantly run over the several occupants. I check each name with my mental record of cops under Dylan's payroll. I can't have anyone ratting me out to him. I stall by the payphone right by the door, bobbing my head and occasionally saying something to make it look like I'm actually talking to someone. Rixon is busy humming to himself and twisting from side to side like he does when he loses interest.

"I don't think I can make it…" I mumble, instantly recognising a young burly cop by the desk.

John Saron, killed his partner last year for a healthy sum of about fifty grand.

From down the hall another cop comes in, short cropped blond hair and frown lines evident on his forehead.

David Andrews, the reason crucial evidence disappeared during a triple homicide investigation on Zack and Dylan Walker five years ago.

Figuring I can't stall any longer I put the phone back in its cradle and walk up to the desk, smiling at Saron.

The conversation Saron and Andrews are having cuts off immediately and Saron rakes his eyes over me. "Can we help you, ma'am?" he enquires, one eyebrow raised and a suggestive smile tipping at the corners of his lips.

I bite my lip to give off the impression that it's working but internally I really want to hit him. "Is there a bathroom I can use?" I drench my voice with sweetness earning a grin from Saron.

Cue the bile rising in the back of my throat.

"Sure, right through here." he gestures down the hall and I wink at him as I pass. I'm careful to keep tabs on Rixon who's still sitting on my heels out of sight.

By the time he's visible I've already slipped past Andrews and Saron and with a smug smile I hear Andrews chuckle while Saron grumbles something. Nothing more deterring to a man who wants to have a little fun than a toddler.

In the girls bathroom I usher Rix into a stall and dump my bag on the ground. I pull out the cheap disposable phone I'd bought last year for emergencies as well as a small folded piece of paper with a name and number scribbled on it.

"Honey, I need you to keep quiet while Mamma's on the phone ok?" i tell him, helping him onto the toilet lid.

"Kay." He chimes fiddling with his shirt.

I dial the number and tap my foot impatiently as I wait for the answer.

"Detective Natalia Alexander." A bored woman drones finally after the fifth ring.

"Five years ago a nineteen year old boy and his two friends were shot dead and left in an aeroplane hangar. Fingerprints were found that directly linked several members of the Walker family to the crime when they suddenly became unusable. I know the name of the officer that ruined your chances at convicting them."

"What the hell? Who is this?" Natalia demands, I can hear a chair scratching in the background followed by footsteps.

"If you're about to try and trace me, don't bother. I'm already hear but I need your help. I have information, information that can bring the hammer down on Dylan Walker himself but if you tell anyone about this call then there's a ninety percent chance I'll be dead before you can blink."

Dead silence. The only thing that assures me she's still there is her steady breathing. "You said you're here? Where?"

"Go to the woman's bathroom, make an excuse and hurry because I only have a few minutes."

My heart is pounding in my chest and my hands are shaking. This was the dangerous part, if Detective Alexander goes against what I'd said then I'd have fifteen dirty cops aiming guns at me almost instantly.

It seems like hours before I hear the bathroom door creak but it only makes my muscles lock up. please be Natalia, please be Natalia.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" a female voice calls and I let out the breath I'd been holding.

I pick up Rix and unlock the stall, leaving the bag there.

Detective Natalia is busy checking the other stalls and whips around with her gun aimed at us when we exit the stall. "Don't move." She warns, eyes stony and not leaving me. But then she hesitates. I know she's noticing Rixon in my arms, his head resting on my shoulder with his cap sitting skew on his curls.

Ever so slowly with my free hand I reach up to take off the wig to let my natural brown hair tumble down.

Her eyes widen and she sucks in a breath. Being the woman who'd worked on bringing the Walkers down for the better part of a decade she knew every member of the family, every acquaintance, every person they so much as passed on the street. And that included me since I was the girlfriend of the ring leader.

"Maximum Ride." She breathes, eyes flicking from Rix back up to me. "What are you doing here?" she demands, hands tightening on the gun she has yet to drop.

"I'm not here as part of some scheme ok? If you don't believe me then open my backpack." I nod my head to the stall and she cautiously edges her way over to it. the gun still aimed at me she lifted it onto the toilet lid and blindly dug around until she found the folder.

"Mamma?" Rix whispered in my ear. he didn't have to ask the question I knew was hanging in the air. Why is she pointing a gun at us?

I shift him slightly on my hip and smile at him reassuringly.

Uncertainly he lays his head back down on my shoulder, his small hands looping around my neck.

Detective Alexander expertly balances the folder on the palm of one hand with the gun still aimed in our direction.

I wait silently for her to read the first few lines of the folder and sure enough her eyes widen. "Where did you get this?" Almost as soon as the question is out of her mouth she snorts and shakes her head. "Never mind, the real question is why you're giving it to me." she closes the folder and puts it away but doesn't lower the gun.

"Trust me. It's not for free." I tell her simply giving her a 'what can you do?' shrug.

"Ok, then. What do you want?"  
>"Immunity. I want a fresh start with new identities and for you to trust me when I say that every single cop in this station is under Dylan's payroll."<p>

Her eyes turn t slits instantly and I can tell she doesn't like what I'm saying.

"I'm not joking. If anyone figures out that I've been in here then I'm dead and you can kiss any chance of so much as denting the Walker family goodbye. If you give me what I've just asked for then I'll tell you everything I know. I'll testify against them and there's the added bonus of actually having incriminating evidence."

She doesn't move for what seems like years and my window of opportunity is closing rapidly.

"Listen, today I gave up everything, my home, my friends, my family all on the off chance that you would help me. I need an answer now because if I'm not out of here in the next two minutes then it's all over anyway."

Slowly she nods and lowers the gun. "I'll take you're offer." She's still not totally sold on my story but she's willing to take the risk.

"There's a list of names in the folder. You can't trust anyone on that list." I warn her and she nods.

"Fine, I'll try my best. You've really left him?" she raises a questioning eyebrow and her eyes dart down to Rix.

His hand reaches for mine and I give it to him knowing he's confused and maybe a little scared.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" She asks, taking out the list then handing me the backpack with the folder.

I shrug. I'd figured we'd find some nameless hotel and hunker out there until they got things sorted.

She digs around in her pocket to bring out a ring of keys. She slips one off the ring and holds it out for me. "My apartment, I'm taking you know where it is?"

I give a 'guilty as charged' smile and take the key.

"I should be home this afternoon but maybe later since I have quite a lot to sort out. make yourself at him, there's a spare room and a little food in the fridge. Enough to keep you alive until I get there anyway."

Then she gestures to the door. "You better get going."

"Thank you." I say sincerely exiting the bathroom.

I bumped into Saron coming down the hall, no doubt to see what the hell was taking me so long.

I give an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that, we had a little accident." I look down at Rix and Saron scowls.

"Yeah." He says awkwardly and I leave the station.

I take the long way to the apartment, making sure that I'm not being tailed. The apartment is in an average building, nothing spectacular but not a dump either. I take the three flights of stairs to the third floor counting down the numbers until I reach 36B. I unlock the apartment and push the door open, taking a few seconds to listen in case there's someone in the apartment.

An hour later Rix is bathed, dressed in pj's and having a nap on the spare bed. I'd dug around in the kitchen and made us some food before settling onto the couch, my muscles relaxing for the first time today. maybe it would be alright. maybe I could actually do this.

**What do you think? I'm still enjoying writing this and YOUR REVIEWS WERE AMAZIIING! You think we could do it again? Maybe a Fang chapter next chapter but then again maybe not. **

**Please review! Please! Please! PUH-LEASE!**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<strong>

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	3. Chapter 3

Detective Alexander took a deep breath as the door closed behind her surprise visitor. She sifted her fingers through her blond hair and checked her reflection in the bathroom mirrors. Besides looking a little pale and on edge there was no indication of the confrontation in the women's bathroom.

She idly wondered if it was a good idea to hand over her apartment keys to Maximum Ride of all people but then shrugged. There wasn't any reason she could think of for Max to want to get into her apartment for Dylan. if it was to plant bugs, well, that wouldn't turn out very well since she was hardly ever home and if it was to look for some sort of evidence or sign that she was onto something it would be a waste of time. Besides, neither of those reasons would explain why Max had shown up in the first place. And with her _son_. It was pretty obvious that if Dylan Walker wanted to get into her apartment, whether it was to plant something, steal it or anything otherwise he could have done it without bringing his precious girlfriend into it.

Still, she didn't trust Maximum. Just because the woman had shown up begging for help that she might not even need doesn't mean she has to be best friends with her. It does mean, however, - on the off chance that Max was telling the truth – that she actually might have a shot at putting that son of a gun and half the Walker family in jail before the new year. A small smile crept onto her face at the prospect. She'd been the head of the investigation into the Walker family for long enough to dream of the day she'd get to see his face when he realised it was all over.

Her fingers picked out the list Max had insisted contained the names of every dirty cop in New York. Her pace quickened as she read it over. She knew half of the names on that list. She'd known them for years. Hell, she'd graduated with a handful of them! She saw them everyday, had coffee with them after work, knew their wives and children and she was supposed to believe that they had given in to Dylan's influence? A lump gathered in her throat. How could you say no to a man like him? If they'd been approached they would have to say yes, there was no option. There were families and lives at stake if they didn't. How many of them reported to him? How many kept tabs on the investigation to make sure it never got far enough to convict?

Shaking her head she decided it would be best if she didn't tell any of her co-workers – no matter how well she knew them – about Maximum Ride's sudden appearance.

She stuffed the list back in her pocket and pulled out her phone, dialling the one person she knew without a doubt she could trust and – of course – wasn't on the list.

xXx

She was exhausted by the time she shuffled into the elevator hours later. Wearily she trudged down the hall to her door but it wasn't thrown open and the apartment wasn't ransacked. In fact everything was normal – well, except for the woman sitting on her couch and the child colouring in a picture of a bear on her carpet.

Max looked up from Rixon and instantly rose to her feet. Spread out on the table was a pile of papers, some pictures, lists of numbers and a few evidence bags.

Natalia stood stiffly in the doorway while Max ushered Rixon into the spare room with his colouring book and bag of toys.

As Max clicked the room door closed Natalia picked up one of the papers, eyes running down the printed transactions to various accounts. "How long did it take you to get all of this?" She asked, trying to keep the awe out of her tone. She'd never seen so much evidence of Dylan Walker's day to day life since she started the case.

A couple of the bags held things from cold cases, traced back to the Walkers but that never got it past the first stages due to lack of evidence.

She recognised a pistol used in a shoot out three years ago, a bloodstained shirt from a drug deal gone wrong only a month ago and a beaten up handgun she could pin to at least nine murders.

"Six months." Max said, her tone formal and her stance defensive.

Natalia wanted to start dancing in joy. She had him. There was _no way_ he could get away with so much pointing towards him.

Biting back a massive grin and a laugh that bubbled up in her throat she nodded. "You'll leave tomorrow. A safe house has been set up and I've called in a few favours from some friends of mine to keep an eye on you two."  
>Max raised an eyebrow and Natalia waved it off, "Don't worry. None if them are on your list."<p>

Hiding her relief Max sat back down on the couch and pulled out a thick wad of paper and held it out for Natalia's inspection. "My testimony. Take you're pick. I'll testify at any of the trials you want but just in case, it's all here. Oh, and it's backed up with admissions I've recorded and so on." She gestured to the CD peeking out from under a pile of photos.

"I'll handle everything from here on. You'll just get the court dates and I'll see you there."

"Brilliant. I'm going to get some rest. What time must we be ready?" Max asked already halfway to the bedroom door.

"As early as you can." Natalia advised.

xXx

Natalia called in sick the next day, she said she wanted to make sure we got off safely and I wasn't about to argue.

By eight the next morning I had showered, packed up Rix's things and made three cups of coffee. Natalia was still asleep so I wasn't expecting anyone to show up for at least another hour so I made a quick breakfast for Rix and went to wake him up. It was as I was leaning down to shake his shoulder that I head the front door click.

I froze, my breath halting.

I hadn't heard Natalia get up, nor had I heard a knock on the door.

Quietly putting Rix's cereal down on the bedside table I slipped the small hand gun I kept for emergencies from my bag.

I could hear boots on the tiles in the kitchen as I peeked out the door to check that Natalia's door was still closed and a second later the shower started. So it wasn't Natalia. Images of Dylan, Zack or one of their lapdogs leaped through my mind and I bit my lip hard.

My heart pounding I listened to the footsteps approach the room and when they stopped in front of the door I shouldered it open as hard as I could, using the momentum to launch forward, kick the intruder in the stomach and force him to the floor.

I aimed the gun at the mop of longish black hair, pressing the metal against the back of his head. "Ever heard of knocking?" I hiss, finger ready to pull the trigger if he tries anything.

"Mamma?" A groggy voice filters through and I tense.

"Rixon get back in that room." I snap sternly, eyes flicking to find my baby leaning against the doorway with one fist rubbing his sleepy eyes.

My momentary lapse of concentration however is as long as the intruder needs to spin round, rip the gun from my hand and throw it across the room. I aim a kick at his head but he dodges it easily causing me to lose balance.

He elbows the back of my knee and I hit the floor with a thud, the breath knocked out of me. Rixon's scared face is what makes me lash out at the man who grabs hold of my hands and forces them above my head.

I try and kick him but he just sits on my thighs so I can't move.

"Stop struggling." He growls impatiently and I glare up at him. "I'm not going to hurt you!" He insists, pushing my wrists against the floor harder when I try and flip over.

Taking both my wrists in one hand his other hand goes to the pocket of his black leather jacket.

_No!_ I yell at myself and manage to yank a wrist free to flash to his pocket before he reaches it.

My hand closes around cool metal and surge of triumph floods through me as I pull out…keys? Keys with a picture of a young Natalia dressed as Bonnie and a young black haired boy with midnight eyes dressed as Clyde.

"What the hell? Fang, get the hell off my witness!" Natalia shrieks making both of us jump.

My head whips over to find Natalia with a toothbrush in hand, a fluffy towel wrapped around her and her blond hair a tangled mess with a furious and confused expression on her face.

The guy lets me go and stands up, holding out a hand to help me up. I glare at him and ignore it, taking a few steps backward towards the spare room where Rix is fighting back tears.

I pick him up, and rock from side to side to calm him down while Natalia throws up her hands. "Seriously Fang, could you _be_ more stupid? And why the hell do you still have the keys I gave you in college?" It doesn't come out nearly as chastising as I'm guessing she planned because she ends up shaking her head, a smile appearing on her face.

"Missed you too, Talia." The guy, Fang, smiles at Natalia.

She shakes her head and points to him, "Max, this is Nickolas Dente. Fang, this is –"

"I think I know who it is, Talia." Fang notes making Natalia and I roll our eyes.

"Right, well if you could give me ten minutes then we can actually get a move on." She disappears into her bedroom once again, slamming the door behind her.

Ten minutes later I'm clipping Rixon into a car seat while Fang puts the small amount of belonging we have into the boot of the black mustang.

Natalia has her phone pressed to her ear and is snapping impatiently at the person on the other end. With a huff and ends the call and shoves the phone into the pocket of her jeans.

"Is everything set?" She asks Fang who nods, "Good."  
>Fang climbs into the car and I'm about to climb into the car when Natalia stops me. "You can trust these people, they'll keep you and Rixon safe."<p>

"Thanks."

**Alright. what dya fink? Explenations as to why exactly the detective just handed over the keys to her home and not the usual first meeting. **

**Good? Bad? IDK. **

**Review? Please? Please? PUH-LEEEEAAASE?**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"_Where is she_?" Dylan Walker roars, his fist pounding the desk top.

His hand fists his sandy hair, his usually serene blue eyes blazing with anger and betrayal. His girl, the one he'd been with for _nine years_ had left him. Not only had she left without a trace but _she'd taken their son_. Two days she'd been gone, two whole days and they still had no idea where she'd disappeared to. Of course they had assumed kidnapping but after various violent confrontations that led him to lose a couple of men and the fact that no one had openly admitted to taking Max and Rix like they would have if it had been anything like they thought they had to settle on the only other option. She ran.

Zack Walker pushes off from the wall, his arms still crossed over his chest as he took in his younger brother pacing the length of the room. "It will be taken care of." He says coolly trying to calm his brother down.

Unfortunately it only seems to inflame the situation.

"No!" Dylan hisses, spinning round to glare murderously at Zack. "You will _not_ hurt her!"

Sighing and biting back a comment Zack tries to reason, "We've searched everywhere and she's nowhere to be found. We both know that if this was revenge from an unhappy customer it would be plastered all over the news or they'd have made it known some way. That hasn't been the case and I'm afraid we have to assume the worst."

"No. She wouldn't. This is Max, Zack! She would never do it!" Sophie gasps, her eyes wide with denial.

He pinches the bridge of his nose, he knew it was a bad idea to let her sit in on this. "This is serious. If she'd done what I think she's done then she's about to cause irreparable damage. Max is a smart girl, she'd have gathered information – information that will be the end of us. Not just you, Dylan, but every single member and associate of this family. Is it worth it? The very slim possibility that she's not involved or the large chance that she's finally done what you said she'd never do? Face it Dylan. It's over. She's chosen her path."

In reply a low growl resonates from Dylan's chest as he aims a punch at the nearest wall, not even caring as he watches blood pour down his knuckles. He can't believe it. A sick feeling settles in the pit of his stomach. He remembers the first time he met her. She was only nineteen at the time and only just starting college.

She didn't stick out from the crowd at first, not with so many people crammed into a tiny living room with music pulsing through the air. It was only after he'd scanned the room a few times to find someone who could entertain him for a while that he spotted her, gorgeous as ever in figure-hugging jeans and combat boots. Only, their confrontation did not go as planned. No, in fact the way she handled it was the only reason he'd pestered her for three weeks after that party until she agreed to go out with him.

When he sidled up next to where she leaned against the far wall, hands tapping away at a cheap red plastic cup as she chatted animatedly to another woman, she didn't so much as glance his way. Her friend, on the other hand, spread a sexy smile across her face at the sight of him which urged Max to turn around and set those beautiful, fierce chocolate eyes on him.

When he'd locked eyes with hers and leaned in to whisper one of the lines he knew would have her under his spell she'd put a hand on his chest and shoved him so hard he'd tumbled back into the crowd to land in an unpleasant sticky mix of alcohol puddled on the floor. He scrambled to his feet and tried to wipe the disbelief from his face when he spotted her smirking at him. She said a few words to the other woman who gaped at him in disbelief before pushing through the mass of writhing bodies to him.

His temper flared as she approached. He wouldn't let this little girl make a fool out of him, damn it! Then she was before him, eyes sparking with mischief and pride as she leaned in to him with the same 'come hither' expression he knew had painted his face when he'd done the same to her gracing those dainty features of hers.

With her face a hairsbreadth away from his he fully expected her to kiss him and boy, was he looking forward to it. But once there, she stopped and, still gazing into his eyes said very simply, "Whatever you think I'm going to do next, count on the opposite Blue Eyes." And just like that she melted into the crowd leaving him in shock. She had him - hook, line and sinker - from that moment.

It's this memory that makes his hands shake with barely controlled fury as he lifts ice-cold eyes to his brother. "I want that little bitch _dead_."

****How did you like the little peek into the Walker side of things? i enjoyed writing this bit, i felt like cackling when i finished it. haha, yes that is possibly not normal. i would love to hear your thoughts! i know it's a bit short but any future Walker parts will probably be around the same length otherwise they lose effectiveness ;-)****

****Could i have 10 reviews?****

****REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES****

**Fangrules**


End file.
